<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laid Bare by Dreamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024043">Laid Bare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin'>Dreamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Nudity, Post-The Final Problem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock pose nude for an art class three weeks after Sherrinford. It's not just their bodies that end up out in the open.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laid Bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/gifts">KendraPendragon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts">afteriwake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://strangelock221b.tumblr.com/post/617113930188423169/kendrapendragon-aqua-regia009-stephen">this post</a> and KendraPendragon's suggestion that they look like Sherlock and Molly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“‘Nude models wanted,’” Molly read aloud from an ad in the newspaper. They were having lunch in her sitting room and while Sherlock was bored out of his mind, Molly was enjoying the lull between cases.</p>
<p>It had been three weeks since Sherrinford. With 221B still under repairs, Sherlock had declared he would stay with Molly without even asking her if he could. That she didn’t mind much, but he absolutely refused to talk about the phone call and the revelation of their feelings – that drove her up the wall. Eventually, she stopped asking and they acted as though it had never happened.</p>
<p>Sherlock looked up from his fish and chips. “Sounds like a way for a perverted individual to take naughty photographs of naïve would-be models.”</p>
<p>“It’s legit, it’s for one of the classes at the art school.” She set the paper down on the coffee table and turned to her own lunch, deliberately not meeting his eyes as she added, “I’m thinking of doing it.”</p>
<p>Still, she could feel her reluctant flatmate’s stare. “You’re joking. Why on Earth-”</p>
<p>“I feel the need to do something uncharacteristic, alright?” Molly cut in. “To get out of my rut. Honestly, I’m feeling … stifled these days.”</p>
<p>He thought it over for a moment, scowling. “Fine, but I’m going with you.”</p>
<p>The thought of the man she was hopelessly in love with seeing her in the buff had her blushing. “You-you don’t have to do that, Sherlock. It’s really not necessary.”</p>
<p>“Someone has to make sure everyone keeps their hands to themselves.” After a moment, he added, “I’ll pose too. The experience might be valuable, and God knows Greg hasn’t sent me any good cases lately.”</p>
<p>As if the thought of public nudity with Sherlock watching wasn’t bad enough, the thought of seeing him undressed had the heat rising in her face. “If, um, if you think that’s necessary, the more the merrier, I guess…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>A week later, Molly was standing in the back of a classroom at the art school. The room was full of students and their easels. Out of deference to the models, the instructor had turned up the heat in the room and the students were wearing mostly t-shirts and shorts. Still, Molly couldn’t help shivering in her silk dressing gown and bare feet. Beside her, Sherlock looked irritable in his own silk dressing gown.</p>
<p>She briefly wondered how long his patience would last before the instructor, a nice older woman called Ms. Huntley, called her to the center of the room. Taking a deep breath, she slipped off her dressing gown and laid it over a nearby chair as she avoided Sherlock’s eyes then she walked over to her.</p>
<p>The class was about twelve students, evenly divided between men and women. Molly had worried about the looks she’d get from the students but all of them looked at her no differently than if she were dressed. She relaxed at that and climbed onto the table then got into a pose Ms. Huntley suggested – her body languidly draped across the table as if it were a bed, her head propped up on her arm, which rested on a large velvet cushion.</p>
<p>It took about fifteen minutes before her curiosity got the better of her and she looked over at Sherlock. He stared at her intently from the back of the room, too far for her to see the exact emotion in his eyes, but his scowl told her he was not happy about the situation.</p>
<p><em>What is his problem? There’s nothing to protect me from – everyone’s being very respectful. And this certainly isn’t an uncomfortable position.</em> A sudden thought struck her. <em>Oh God, what if he doesn’t like my body? </em>She thought back to that Christmas years before when he’d told the entire room that she was “compensating.”<em> I’m sure his opinion hasn’t changed. God…</em></p>
<p>Before she knew it, her time was up and it was Sherlock’s turn. She climbed off the table and walked back to him. He helped her into her dressing gown without meeting her eyes, something she couldn’t help feeling hurt by, but that vanished when he took off his own dressing gown.</p>
<p>To be precise, Molly’s brain shut down at the sight of Sherlock’s lithely muscular form. After having him hole up with her frequently even before the bombing, she had seen him in his pajamas and dressing gown many times, but never in anything less than a sheet. His skin was fair and flawless, the occasional mole, freckle, or birthmark only enhancing his appearance. She respectfully averted her eyes away from his manhood but as he walked to the center of the room, she couldn’t help looking at his backside.</p>
<p>
  <em>That itself is a work of art.</em>
</p>
<p>The instructor had Sherlock get into a pose that accentuated his long limbs and beautiful neck. Molly hoped that he couldn’t tell she was practically drooling and she was thankful she was in the back of the room. <em>If I was any closer, my mouth and hands would be all over him.</em></p>
<p>When Sherlock’s turn was over, he walked back over to her. Like him, she helped him into his dressing down without meeting his eyes. While the instructor gave the students time to finish their artworks, Sherlock took a drink from his water bottle and Molly was mesmerized by the muscles in his neck.</p>
<p>After class was over and the students had left, they were about to go to the restrooms to change when Ms. Huntley came over to them, smiling happily. “I want to thank you both again for modeling.”</p>
<p>“You’re more than welcome,” Molly said, smiling back.</p>
<p>“You’ve inspired me to do my own paintings. Would it be too much to ask for you both to stay a little longer? I’d love to have you pose together.”</p>
<p>Molly looked at Sherlock, whose expression was closed off. <em>No help there.</em> She turned back to the older woman. “Is it alright if Sherlock and I talk it over first?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Molly led the way out of the classroom and into the deserted hallway. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter to me,” he muttered.</p>
<p><em>What was it that he told John? ‘The body is just transport,’ something like that. Right.</em> “Well, I’m game if you are, I guess.”</p>
<p>Sherlock nodded then held the classroom door open for her. She walked into the room and over to the table.</p>
<p>“We’ll do it,” she said. “How do you want us?”</p>
<p>“Thank you. I’d like to do two paintings, one highlighting each of your faces. Dr. Hooper, you’ll be the focal point of the first one. Mr. Holmes, if you would sit cross-legged on the table and lean forward with your head bent, that would be perfect.”</p>
<p>He nodded then got onto the table and posed as instructed. Molly took a moment to admire his broad shoulders then Ms. Huntley spoke again.</p>
<p>“Dr. Hooper, if you would sit directly behind him, with your knees on either side of his hips, and lean on him. Think of Mr. Holmes as your anchor and your solace.”</p>
<p>Molly nearly balked at that then she decided acting was all part of modeling. She got into position, her head laying on his shoulders and her hands tucked between his back and her chest. His skin was warm and smooth. She closed her eyes. <em>This is all wrong – he’s not my anchor, I’m his. Or at least, I like to think I am. Always supportive, always opening my home and yes, dammit, my heart to him.</em></p>
<p>“That’s it,” Ms. Huntley said approvingly. “Just hold that pose.”</p>
<p>“Alright back there?” Sherlock asked after a few minutes.</p>
<p>“Just peachy,” she murmured, not opening her eyes. <em>Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I’ll ask him to move out. Three weeks is too much, he can find a hotel room or something. My heart has had enough.</em></p>
<p>After Ms. Huntley finished her sketch, she said, “That was perfect, thank you.”</p>
<p>The two of them got up and stretched.</p>
<p>“Okay, next pose. This one highlights Mr. Holmes. I want you to sit on the edge of the table with Dr. Hooper in your lap. Hold her like your world is coming apart and her presence is the only thing keeping you sane.”</p>
<p>Sherlock sat on the table, one foot on the floor and the other leg bent so his knee was on the table. He looked at Molly expectantly.</p>
<p><em>As if he’s waiting for me to give him his tea instead of cling to him while we’re both unclothed.</em> She managed to keep from rolling her eyes as she moved to sit across his lap. Sherlock’s eyes met hers for a moment before he bent his head, his arms wrapping around her middle, his left ear pressed to her heart. Molly wondered if he could hear it and she wished he’d accept that it belonged to him. With her left hand, she gently held his head in place, her right arm going around his shoulders as she bent her head over his.</p>
<p>“Exquisite,” Ms. Huntley murmured as she sketched.</p>
<p><em>I love you,</em> Molly thought, willing Sherlock to read her mind. <em>I love you, don’t you understand? Why is posing in the nude the only way you’ll touch me?</em></p>
<p>After a moment, he tightened his hold on her then murmured, “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>She blinked in surprise. “Yes, are you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you after.”</p>
<p>That made her tense up. <em>What’s wrong? What did I do?</em></p>
<p>He relaxed his hold, though still keeping her close. “It’s alright, Molly,” he murmured.</p>
<p>After Ms. Huntley finished sketching and thanked them for their participation, they got dressed in the restrooms then took a silent cab ride back to Molly’s. As soon as they walked through the door, she turned to him.</p>
<p>“Sherlock, what was that about?”</p>
<p>He ran his hands through his hair while he paced. “I don’t know, alright? More than anything, I want to keep you safe, and ‘safe’ to me means ‘separate’ – separate from me, separate from my life, separate from my work.”</p>
<p>“But I’m not,” she protested. “I’m part of your work and part of your life.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I can still keep you separate from me. The last thing I want is another Sherrinford, another … psychopath using you, hurting you to get to me.” By the time he was done talking, he was also done pacing. He stood in the middle of the room, head bent and shoulders sagging, utterly defeated.</p>
<p>Molly’s heart went out to him even more. She moved to stand in front of him and gently took his hands, not knowing how to respond to that.</p>
<p>He looked down at their hands. “In that first pose, I kept thinking Ms. Huntley had it wrong – I’m not the anchor here, you are. You have been since the beginning. And what have I done? Manipulated you and taken you for granted.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t done those things in years,” she insisted gently. “Ever since I helped you fake your death, you have been grateful and lovely towards me.”</p>
<p>“Not all the time.”</p>
<p>She smiled a bit. “Sherlock, no one is lovely all the time.”</p>
<p>“You are,” he insisted. “Then in the second pose, I could hear your heartbeat. It made me think about Sherrinford and what I asked you to say.”</p>
<p>“The truth,” she said softly. “I told you nothing less than the truth, even though I asked you to lie first.”</p>
<p>He gazed at her. “It wasn’t a lie, Molly. She never would have involved you otherwise. And for that, I’ll never forgive myself.”</p>
<p>“Nothing happened,” Molly said gently. “You saved me.”</p>
<p>“I made you hate me,” he said quietly.</p>
<p>“I could never hate you, Sherlock. I hated that you manipulated me again, but when John told me what really happened, it went away.”</p>
<p>“I should have told you.” He gently pulled her into his arms and she let him, burying her face in his chest. “It was cowardly not to.”</p>
<p>“You had so much on your mind,” she murmured against his shirt.</p>
<p>“Can you forgive me for being an idiot?” he murmured.</p>
<p>She smiled a bit. “Every time.”</p>
<p>Sherlock chuckled. “I love you, Molly.”</p>
<p>She sighed happily, her heart finally at peace. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>